


Scared?

by justwritingforfun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Park, Drabble, Fluff, HiruHoshi, Kamomedai team, M/M, mentions of Gao, mentions of Nozawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/pseuds/justwritingforfun
Summary: As they all walked towards the ride, Hoshiumi kept close to Hirugami.He patted his back, causing the taller one to lean down as he whispered.“You’re really not scared?”
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Scared?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daedalust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daedalust/gifts).



“How about that ride?”

Hoshiumi turned away from Hirugami, looking at Gao as his sentence had caught is attention.

“Which ride?”

The taller man looked down to him before directing his hand up, pointing it towards the ride that held a sphere together with two strong large elastics. 

“That one.” 

_Obviously_ the ride was safe, they wouldn’t have it at the amusement park otherwise.

Before coming on this trip with the team, Hoshiumi knew a scary ride like this would come up on their to do list.

“Oh? Let’s go on that one next then!” Hoshiumi’s voice was excited. Completely covering the anxiety and fear that was bubbling up from the thought of going on this ride. “Unless anyone would be too scared?” He looked around to his teammates faces, wishing one of them would be afraid like him, and say it out loud.

“Looks fun.”

Hirugami’s voice cut through the silence, causing the rest of the team to voice their agreements to go on the ride too.

As they all walked towards the ride, Hoshiumi kept close to Hirugami.

He patted his back, causing the taller one to lean down as he whispered.

“You’re really not scared?”

Hirugami shook his head no. A little confused to the fact the white haired boy had lowered his voice, especially about something not even secretive.

Leaning back, his eyebrow quirked as he looked down to him. Only moving up as the line shortened every so often.

His friend was fidgeting more than usual, with a restless look in his eyes that were accompanied by what seemed to be a slight tinge of nervousness. 

Hoshiumi’s breath came out a little uneven as they got closer to the front of the line.

Hirugami could hear the breaths even over the sound of Gao’s excited voice.

He knew his friend was scared but was to full of pride to say it.

“Hey guys..?”

The team turned to him, with Nozawa speaking up.

“Hirugami? Everything alright?”

“No, I’m actually not feeling up to this ride at the moment, is it okay if I skip this one?”

“You don’t have to go by yourself- We can all ski-“

He waved his hands dismissing them, wrapping his arm around Hoshiumi’s shoulders.

“No no, it’s fine.” a light smile came across his lips, reassuring them. Looking down to the boy under his arm, he continued. “Kourai-kun? Is it okay if you stay out with me? I don’t want to ruin your fun but-“

Hoshiumi laughed, bringing his hand up to pat at the others back.

“Well of course I’ll come to make sure you’re alright Sachiro!! I am the most dependable one here after all!”

“Yes yes, that’s right Kourai-kun you are.”

As they went out of the line, Hirugami couldn’t help the slight feeling of disappointment that settled in him. The ride looked fun, he’d have to come back someday to ride it.

To be honest though, seeing Hoshiumi return back to his normal self and cheering as they walked over to the bench, he figured this was more important.

He was more happy to help his friend, like the many times Hoshiumi had helped him.

Sitting down on the bench, Hoshiumi moved his backpack to the front of him. Opening it up, he took a water bottle out, handing it to the friend that sat beside him.

“Thanks, Sachiro.”

Hirugami had to stop himself from letting a laugh out.

_Of course_ Hoshiumi knew that he did it for him. Ever since they first met he was able to read Hirugami like an open book, just like he could do to the other.

The taller man took the water bottle off him, nodding in thanks while leaning back against the bench.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Kourai-kun.”

Hoshiumi let out a boisterous laugh, leaving his backpack to lay on his lap as he rested back against the bench too.

“Sure you don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing them, i hope whoever reads enjoys ♥️


End file.
